Deseo de Libertad
by Kmiya
Summary: Suu desea libertad. Spoiler, Pre-canon!Clover.


**¤**** Fandom:** Clover/XXHOLiC.   
**¤****Claim: **Suu y Yuuko.  
**¤********Advertencias: **Spoiler del final de Clover.**  
****¤********Palabras:** 1,270.  
******¤************Nota:** Escrito basado en el prompt que propusó **Laurus Nobilis** (el cual uso de Summary xD) para la comunidad PiffleFanfic-

* * *

******Deseo de Libertad**

Una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y corto se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, sus ojos cerrados y entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño pájaro con alas de metal, de el se podía escuchar una suave pero triste melodía, que ella misma cantaba en voz baja.

—_'Quiero encontrar la felicidad... Quiero encontrar la felicidad... quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado, quiero convertirme en tu felicidad. Por eso... llévame... llévame lejos de aquí. Quiero estar en un lugar distinto, Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí.'_

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que había sucedido la muerte de la única persona que llegó a considerar su amiga, de aquella mujer que le había demostrado que no estaba sola.

—_Pero, estoy sola nuevamente. Completamente sola._

Algo en el interior de la pequeña dolía. No podía comprender completamente esa sensación, pero sabía que tenía relación con que Oruha se hubiera ido para siempre.

La melodía se impregnaba en su ser, sabiendo que aquella canción era especial. Ambas la habían creado y, al parecer de manera inconciente, demostraba todo lo que sentía la pequeña, toda la soledad que le rodeaba.

—_Pero ya nunca más..._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos al pecho, abrazando al ave entre las mismas. Sólo con un pensamiento, sólo con un deseo.

—_Quiero ser libre_.

Sus ojos se abrieron, observando hacia arriba, a la parte más alta de aquella _jaula _en donde vivía.

—Deseo ser _libre_... —murmuró. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, dejando en libertad a la pequeña ave, la cual voló a su alrededor y se posó en una rama enfrente de ella.

—_Puedo cumplir eso que deseas_ —se escuchó una voz suave, tranquila, claramente de una mujer madura.

Suu miró al ave confundida¿esa voz había sido su imaginación?

—_Puedo cumplirte tu deseo_ —volvió a decir aquella voz que, al parecer, provenía de la avecilla.

La pequeña se extrañó, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad, no pudo evitar volver a _interesarse_ por algo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó suavemente, sin saber porque aquella voz le recordaba a Oruha.

—_Una amiga_.

—¿Amiga?

—_Si, y puedo cumplir eso que deseas, cumplirte el deseo que expresas en esa canción que tarareas_.

La niña se llevó una mano a la garganta... ¿aquello sería verdad o sólo un hermoso sueño?

—¿Podré ser libre? —una suave risa se dejó escuchar.

—_Sí. Aunque tendrías que pagar un precio_ —el tono de la voz cambio, ahora podía notarse una leve tristeza, aunque fue sólo por un segundo—. _¿Estas dispuesta a pagar el precio por tu deseo?_

Suu se quedó callada un momento, tal vez dudando, tal vez pensando demasiado.

—¿Podré ser libre? —preguntó nuevamente, alzando su vista hacia el _cielo_ de la jaula.

—_Sí_.

—¿Ya no estaré sola?

—... —Suu miró al ave con una sonrisa triste. Sabía que su deseo era demasiado para poder realizarse—. _Ya no lo estarás. Dejarás de estar sola, pero eso sóolo aumentara el precio de tu deseo, incluso... incluso puede que entiendas el sentimiento del cual te hablaba tu amiga_.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó del interior de la chica. Estaba ¿Emocionada? ... ¿Esperanzada? No lo sabía, pero era una sensación agradable.

—Pero ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

—_Mi trabajo es cumplir los deseos de los demás. Tu deseo es muy fuerte, tanto que pudo llegar a mis oídos de un lugar tan lejano, créeme, nunca fallo_.

Y Suu le creyó, no supo por qué, pero sentía que esa mujer no estaba mintiéndole.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—_¿No_ _preguntas antes el precio?_

—No importa cual sea —dijo con voz determinada.

La mujer guardó silencio unos segundos, donde claramente pudo escucharse un leve suspiro.

—_Tu poder_.

La pequeña parpadeó confundida.

—¿Mi poder?

—_A si es. Un trébol de cuatro hojas es un ser muy poderoso, tu existencia en si es sorprendente. Te concederé tu deseo si me das tu poder_.

—¿Y cómo te lo daré? –preguntó mientras veía las paredes de hilos de metal que le rodeaban.

—_En tu mundo tendrás que morir, así tu existencia viajara a otro mundo donde podrás ser libre y una persona común, tu poder vendrá a mi cuando eso suceda. ¿Aún así quieres que te conceda tu deseo?_

Suu sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Sí.

—_Entonces es un trato_.

Y el ave guardó silencio, tomando vuelo y desapareciendo en las copas de los árboles.

A los pocos días la pequeña Suu pudo hablar con los Magos, después de mucho dialogar estos le otorgaron _permiso_ de ir al Parque de las Hadas a cambio de que muriera en ese lugar.

La pequeña sonrió ante esas palabras, sabiendo que su _amiga_ había cumplido.

Esperó día y noche junto a la puerta, _ansiosa_ de conocer a quien le llevaría a aquel lugar que tanto ansiaba.

Un día, la puerta se abrió y un apuesto hombre entró al lugar y Suu sintió conocerlo de antes.

—¿Usted es la persona que me llevará?

El hombre solamente asintió, extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomara entre las suyas, sorprendió al ver la identidad del_ objeto_ que tenía que transportar.

—Si, mi nombre es Kazuhiko Faye Ryu¿Y el tuyo?

—Soy Suu.

Y sonrió con ternura.

-  
-

Lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar, en otro mundo muy distinto, una mujer de larga cabellera negra y melancólica sonrisa tenía entre sus manos una pequeña ave, con extrañas alas de metal. Se encontraba sentada en la entrada de una bella mansión antigua. A su lado, un pequeño ser semejante a un conejo negro le miraba extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La mujer dejó el ave en un cojín que tenía a un lado, para mirar a su amiguito.

—¿El cumplirle su deseo? —el pequeño frunció el ceño, al parecer por primera vez no estaba muy contento con la forma enigmática de ser de la mujer.

—Sabes a _lo_ que me refiero.

Ella solamente se encogió de hombros, alzando la vista al cielo.

—Eso era parte de su deseo.

—¿No quería ser libre y ya no estar sola? —preguntó extrañado, logrando que ella regresara su mirada y la posara sobre él.

—Sí, pero inconcientemente también quería conocer ese sentimiento... técnicamente se mataron tres pájaros de un sólo tiro y el precio equivale las tres cosas.

Mokona movió las orejas curioso, para después sonreír grandemente.

—¡¡Yuuko es genial!!

—¡A que sí¡¡Por eso hay que celebrarlo con un buen banquete!! —el pequeño ser negro brincó animadamente.

—¡¡Claro¡¡Le diré a Watanuki que nos prepare mucha comida y saque el Sake!!

—¡¡Qué sea del mejor!!

Rió jocosamente la mujer, observando como Mokona se iba brincando y gritando, siendo acompañado en algún punto por las pequeñas Maru y Moro. Cuando quedó completamente sola, su vista regresó a la pequeña ave que dormía placidamente a su lado y su expresión se tornó seria.

—El destino de los mundos últimamente esta recayendo en jóvenes muy valientes —su mano se posó en el ave, el cual parecía en aquel momento no tener vida alguna, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Sabía que aquello había sido un deseo muy grande y por lo tanto el precio lo era... pero no era coincidencia que hubiera escuchado el deseo de esa pequeña, no importando lo lejos que esta se encontraba... todo tenía un porque y una razón, sabía que ocupaba el poder de esa niña, o más bien, que su pequeño ayudante lo ocupaba.

Su vista se posó en el corredor que daba a la cocina, donde se podía escuchar como Watanuki criticaba su suerte, la mujer sonrió de medio lado. El momento estaba llegando y al parecer, las cosas se estaban dando bien para ellos.

**Fin.**

****

* * *

******  
**

******¤**** Nota2: **Originalmente esta historia era un Songfic, pero como estan prohibidos en tuve que modificarlo, espero no se haya perdido la escencia.

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_ Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_ Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3  
_


End file.
